


Disconnected

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday. Are you lonely yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> All spoken words are Idlewild lyrics from their song "Love steals us from loneliness"

He looks you dead in the eye, whispers “Happy birthday” with sorry eyes. A part of you wishes he hadn’t said anything. Because now you know he’s quite aware of how alone you are. He’s always been aware, of both the fact that you’re alone and the fact that he is the reason. But you told him you’d be fine. Told him, yeah I’ll be okay, and he packed and left just like everybody said he would. He whispers again, “Happy birthday” and he’s drunk enough to add on “Are you lonely yet?”

He said he had to go to her. Had to go to his wife and you’ll be okay here alone, right?

Right?

You kidded yourself, said yes and smiled even though you had always cried at night when he spent one day with the woman he promised to love until death. This is just more proof that his promises don’t mean shit, though, ‘cause he promised he’d always be here for you but look at you now…at your own birthday party and drinking just to make yourself feel better. But the alcohol isn’t doing what it’s supposed to, it’s just making the urge to punch him stronger.

He says “I remember...you said something.” He pauses and you pretend his heart is breaking and that he’s upset, “You said something stupid like...love steals us from loneliness.”

You can remember saying that to him. You remember saying it ‘cause you thought it was true. But then you found out that your entire philosophy was wrong. You’d been talking the same bullshit he always talked.

You shake your head and tell him you were wrong, “Love won’t shield us from loneliness.” You think that’s about right, love wont save the day. Love is just a feeling anyway, what good does it do.

So you lean against the wall and he stands next to you, a faint smile on his face. Maybe it’s because he made you feel slightly more miserable than you already did. But you know that tomorrow, your party will be in the past and that there’s still hope. Only hopeless people said there was always hope “I’d rather have hope than sadness” you say out loud without meaning to. He turns to look at you with raised eyebrows.

You shake your head and look around the room meeting people's eyes

And they're all saying "Happy birthday, are you lonely yet?"


End file.
